Winteria
by Drift Scarlet
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki bertemu dengan Toushiro hitsugaya pertama kali karena kecelakaan, yang beruntun dan menjadikan mereka seperti putri dan bodyguardnya. tapi, apa ini bisa berlanjut sewajarnya atau... uh-oh, sebuah ciuman menunggumu, Rukia!
1. Chapter 1

Ah… buat lagi nih…

Nggak taunya nongol di kepala, tapi bukan yang biasanya

Stop basa-basinya, to the point!

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Winteria

Warning: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, alur gaje, dll

.

Chapter 1: he and me

.

Seorang gadis berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Hembusan napasnya menghasilkan uap putih yang menghiang ditengah dinginnya udara. Ia berjalan dan menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya, menulis sebuah SMS kecil ntuk temannya.

_Send_! Gadis beriris violet itu menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran kecil. Ya, Kuchiki Rukia sedang berjalan menuju kediamannya. Nama Kuchiki sudah tersebar, karena golongan mereka termasuk bangsawan. Rukia sendiri juga agak kesal, kemana-mana harus bersama para _bodyguard_ yang diperintahkan kakak angkatnya itu.

"Sebentara lagi festival. Sedangkan hari ini salju belum turun juga. Huh, menyebalkan," keluhnya. Ia berjalan lebih lanjut, sebelum bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat asing baginya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, apa aku benar?" Tanya orang itu. Tingginya melebihi tinggi Rukia sedikit, rambut putihnya berkesan acak-acakan, namun pandangan mata _emerald_nya membuat Rukia sempat menahan napas. Rukia memberikan sebuah anggukan ragu.

"I-iya. Ada apa?" Tanya rukia, Orang Itu memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah, sempat membuat muka Rukia berhiaskan _blush_ samar. "Aku adalah suruhan kakakmu untuk mengawasimu mulai hari ini sampai aku diberhentikan," ujarnya.

_Eh?_ Sekarang Rukia dilanda tanda tanya besar. Biasanya kakaknya akan mengatakannya ketika ia sampai dirumah, tapi ini dadakan. _Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Nii-sama?_

"Byakuya-sama sedang pergi untuk urusan bisnis selama sebulan di London. Karena itu aku di sini," ujarnya lebih lanjut. Ooo… begitu rupanya. Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rukia, Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucapnya. _Hitsugaya Toushiro, nama yang menarik,_ pikir Rukia. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kediaman Rukia. "Apa kau akan mengawasiku secara terus menerus? Maksudku, aku bersekolah. Jadi..," ucapannya dipotong.

"Maafkan aku karena menyela, Kuchiki-sama. Sepertinya Byakuya-sama sudah mendaftarkan saya di Karakura Gakuen," ujarnya formal. Rukia menghadang Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-kun, jangan berkata formal dihadapanku, oke? Kau membuatku seperti menjadi presiden yang harus dihormati seluruh rakyatnya. Dan, jangan panggil aku Kuchiki-sama. Panggil aku Kuhiki atau Rukia, jangan pakai embel-embel -sama," ujarnya dengan raut muka masam.

Toushiro terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, Kuchiki," ujarnya. Rukia mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Begitu dong!"

.

Winteria

.

"Murid-murid, kita kedatangan seorang anak baru. Nah, silahkan masuk," ujar Ukitake-sensei. Sesuai dugaan Rukia, Toushiro-lah yang menjadi murid baru. Berbagai komentar bermunculan.

"Anak itu cool banget!"

"Kyaa! _Kawaii_!"

"Hee, murid baru eh."

Rukia hanya menghela napasnya. Ukitake-sensei menyuruh Toushiro memerkenalkan dirinya, yang sudah pasti Rukia tahu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu di mana Toushiro tinggal.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, murid dari Rukongai. _Yoroshiku ne, minna_," ujarnya sopan sambil membungkukkan badan. Komentar membanjiri kelas-

"Kyaa!"

"Keren banget!"

"_Gentleman_!"

-terutama dari para gadis. Rukia terkekeh kecil saat para lelaki mulai berdecak kesal dan tidak dapat duduk tenang di kursinya. "Kau bisa duduk di kursi sebelah Kuchiki," ujar Ukitake-sensei. Toushiro mengangguk pelan dan segera duduk di tempatnya.

Rukia dapat merasakan tatapan iri dari para gadis sekelasnya. "Kurasa aku akan menderita lagi," gumamnya. Toushiro duduk di sebelah Rukia, sedangkan tempat duduk Rukia di daerah paling belakang kelas di bagian kiri. "Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Rukia menoleh pada Toushiro yang sedang mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya. "Kau bisa mendengarku?" ujar Rukia bingung. Toushiro mengeluarkan sebuah buku, lebih tepatnya _sketch book_. "Setiap detailnya."

"Ah, aku tahu kenapa Nii-sama memilihmu," ujar Rukia mengerti. "Anak-anak, buka halaman 59 dan kerjakan semuanya," kata Ukitake-sensei. "_Hai_!" sahut para murid.

.

Winteria

.

Rukia memandangi langit di luar jendela. Putihnya awan, begitu banyak sampai langit tidak kelihatan, hanya ada awan dan awan. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Diam-diam ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Toushiro sedari tadi.

"Apa Yang kau lakukan?" gumaman Toushiro mengagetkan Rukia yang berusaha mengintipnya. Rukia menghela napasnya. "Kau ini. Lagipula, apa kau sudah selesai?" kata Rukia balas bertanya.

"Sudah. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari _sketch book_. Rukia memikirkannya sejenak.

"Oke. Hei, apa kebiasaanmu menggambar?" Tanya Rukia. "Ya, sudah turun-temurun dari keluargaku," ujarnya. Rukia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kuchiki, tolong kerjakan nomor 1 di depan," pinta Ukitake-sensei. Rukia berdiri dan segera mengerjakan perintah sensei. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia selesai mengerjakan.

"Ya, kau benar. Sekarang Hitsugaya, tolong kerjakan nomor selanjutnya," kata Ukitake-sensei lebih lanjut. Rukia memandangi soal nomor 2 yang Ukitake-sensei maksud. Wow, soal yang tadinya membuat Rukia pusing 7 keliling, akan dikerjakan oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedari tadi menggambar dengan santainya.

Tidak sampai semenit berlalu, Toushiro selesai mengerjakannya. Ukitake-sensei sampai terkejut. "Hitsugaya, kau pintar juga. Semuanya benar," puji Ukitake-sensei. Toushiro hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Kyaa! Senyuman Hitsugaya-san manis!"

"Pintarnya! Aku mau jadi pacarnya!"

"Ahahaha…," Rukia tertawa masam. Pengaruh Toushiro di kelas membuat para perempuan tergila-gila, bahkan bisa meminta putus dari pacarnya dan memaksa Toushiro menjadi pacarnya.

Kring!

"Jam pelajaran sudah selesai!" seru seorang lelaki berambut merah yang diikat di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku.

"Oi, Rukia! Apa kau jadi ikut ke festival? Yang lainnya sudah setuju!" serunya. Rukia mendesah. "Ya, aku ikut. Mungkin Hitsugaya-san juga ikut," ujar Rukia. Toushiro terkejut.

"Eh?" ujarnya tidak mengerti. Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Baguslah! semakin banyak semakin seru!" serunya, sambil melangkah keluar dari kelas. Tiba-tiba saja Toushiro sudah dikerumuni para penggemarnya.

"U-uwa!" Toushiro terkejut begitu banyak perempuan yang mengerumuninya, disertai godaan. Melihat kesempatan ini, Rukia mengejek Toushiro. "Jaga saja mereka, Shiro-kun! Aku pergi dulu, jaa!" ejeknya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Akh," desahnya. Terlalu banyak perempuan yang mengelilinginya, sehingga ia tidak bisa mencari Rukia. Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membebaskannya dari lautan godaan ini, dengan bersikap _gentleman_.

"Permisi, nona-nona. Aku ada sebuah keperluan mendesak," ujarnya dengan suara _baritone_nya yang khas, membuat seluruh perempuan yang mendengarnya begitu tersentuh dan memberi jarak untuk Toushiro.

Toushiro segera berlari mencari Rukia. "Kuchiki, di mana kau," gumamnya sedari tadi, ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju kantin, dan melihat Rukia sedang makan bersama teman-temannya, termasuk lelaki berambut merah.

"Renji, kau akan kusebut banci kalau tidak berani makan yang ini!" kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan sepotong pizza berlumuran saus cabai yang sangat merah.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Masih ada Ichigo dan yang lainnya!" bantah Renji, Toushiro baru tahu kalau sepupunya, Momo Hinamori bersekolah di sini karena ia ada di meja itu.

"Renji-kun, kau takut ya? Ichigo-kun dan Kira-kun sudah memakannya lho," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Kira yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, melesat pergi ke toilet karena sakit perut.

Toushiro melangkah mendekati tempat makan yang berisik itu. Yang pertama kali mengetahuinya adalah Momo. "Wah, Shiro-chan! Kukira kau akan ada terus-terusah di Rukongai," katanya. Toushiro segera mengambil kursi dan ikut duduk di meja itu. Saat itu, Rukia menyogok Renji dengan pizza-super-pedas buatannya.

"Cari suasana baru. Aku juga mulai kerja sambilan di beberapa tempat," ujar Toushiro ringan, ia menyadari kalau Rukia meliriknya. "Kuchiki, Momo dan aku sepupuan. Jadi, jangan khawatirkan aku. Dia sudah pasti akan membantuku," tambah Toushiro.

Sekarang Renji meremas perutnya yang sakit. "Rukia! Kau membunuh perutku! Akh!" erangnya, dan segera melesat pergi ke toilet. Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah novel, dan Momo langsung tertarik untuk meminjamnya.

"Wah, novel ya! Boleh aku pinjam?" Tanya Momo bersemangat. Toushiro memutar matanya, ia sudah tahu sikap Momo yang sangat menyukai novel. Rukia memasang senyum dan menyodorkannya pada Momo.

Dengan muka berseri-seri, Momo mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan meja itu. Setelah itu, Toushiro terbatuk kecil. "Apa ini memang rencanamu?" Tanya toushiro sambil menghadap Rukia, Rukia menyesap es jeruknya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu kau akan segera datang dan kemudian pergi lagi. Makanya, selama kau ada bersamaku, aku buat kesan khusus. Kalau kau pergi, aku akan mencari teman-teman," ujarnya. Toushiro mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan-," ucapannya terpotong kala para perempuan, sederajat maupun senior berlomba-lomba mengejarnya. Dengan cepat Toushiro berdiri dan meninggalkan tempatnya duduk dan segera berlari menghindari para fansnya.

Rukia terkekeh pelan, seketika kemudian, Ichigo dan Kira mendatanginya dengan wajah pucat. "Rukia, kau jahat," keluh Ichigo lemas. Kira sudah tidak berkomentar. "bagaimana rasanya pembalasanku, rambut jeruk?" ujarnya. Kemudian, Renji datang dan duduk lemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Momo datang dan memprotes. "Rukia-chan, kenapa luar bukunya terlihat tebal tapi isinya hanya satu lembar?" Tanya Momo. Rukia mengambil buku itu.

"_Gomen_ Momo. Ini hanya sekedar tipuan. _Gomen_, besok kubawakan yang asli," ujarnya disertai ledak tawa. Rukia mengandai-andai kalau perkataannya tadi benar.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang mengawasinya dari salah satu meja di kantin. Bukan saja orang itu, beberapa temannya juga mengawasi Rukia.

.

Winteria

.

"Hitsugaya-kun, sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?" Tanya Rukia. Toushiro yang berada di belakangnya menyahut. "Aku dibayar untuk melindungimu. Jadi ini sudah tugasku, mengerti nona?" ujarnya. Toushiro membuat Rukia agak jengkel.

"Terserah kau saja, tuan sok keren," balas Rukia. Toushiro menyahut. "Oh, kau menyerah, nona?" tanyanya. Rukia berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak menyerah, tuan pandai berdebat! Gah, kurasa kakakku memilih orang yang salah untuk menjadi _bodiguard_ku," ujarnya. Toushiro meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Rukia dan menariknya mendekat.

Awalnya Rukia memberontak, namun ketika ia menatap mata Toushirou, ia tidak meronta. Jarak antara kedua wajah mereka menipis, namun Toushiro tidak akan berbuat seburuk itu.

"Dengarkan aku, nona cantik. Byakuya-sama, kakakmu tidak pernah berbuat satupun keputusan yang salah. Keluargaku berhutang budi padanya, dan aku mengabdi padanya," ujarnya. Rukia merasakan suatu perasaan, tapi ia tidak dapat mengetahui perasaan apa itu.

Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Toushiro, begitupun sebaliknya. Beberasa saat kemudian, toushiro melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali berjalan di depan, sementara Rukia masih bernostalgia.

"Rukia, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana?" Tanya Toushiro. Rukia tersentak dan mengumpat Toushiro sambil berlari-lari kecil. "Awas kau, Toushiro. Akan kubuat kau menyesal," Toushiro terkekeh geli mendengar umpatan Rukia.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Toushiro berdiri di sebelah kanan Rukia, mendekati jalan raya. Rukia melihat Toushiro yang celingukan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia baru sadar kalau Toushiro orang yang sangat terdidik, sopan dan _gentleman_. Rukia berdehem.

"Um, Hitsugaya-kun, aku mau bertanya. Boleh?" Tanya Rukia, Toushiro mengangguk, tanpa menoleh padanya. "Sejak kapan keluargamu berhutang budi pada Nii-sama? Apa ada kejadian khusus saat itu?" Tanya Rukia.

Toushiro menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian mulai berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi, kejadian yang membuatku trauma. Tapi berhubung atasanku yang meminta, baiklah," ujarnya. Rukia menggosok kedua tangannya yang dingin.

"Kau tidak bawa sarung tangan?" Tanya Toushiro, Rukia menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku meninggalkannya di rumah," jawabnya. Toushiro mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tidak terasa dingin walaupun tidak memakai sarung tangan.

Tangan kanan Toushiro dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sementar tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Rukia. Rukia tersentak terkejut, namun karena kehangatan yang Toushiro berikan, ia menikmatinya juga.

"8 tahun yang lalu, ada kebakaran besar di hutan dekat rumahku. Saat itu ayah dan ibu tidak ada, pintu rumah terkunci rapat, dan aku ada di dalam rumah sendirian, tidak bisa apa-apa. Kebakaran semakin meluas, mendekati rumahku. Aku dapat mendengar suara derakan kayu yang terbakar, panasnya api, bau asap yang pekat."

"Ayah dan ibu tidak kunjung datang, walaupun rumah mulai terbakar dari belakang. Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu, tapi tak berhasil. Aku berteriak meminta pertolongan, tidak terlalu berhasil. Terlalu banyak orang yang terfokus pada pi, bukan yang ada di dalam rumah. Mereka baru mengerti kalau ada aku di dalam rumah, ketika lengan kiriku terbakar api yang menimpaku."

"Byakuya-sama, kakakmu-lah orang yang pertama kali mendengarku dan menolongku. Dia membawaku ke rumah sakit dan membayar semua biayanya. Sejak itu, keluargaku berhutang budi padanya," ucap Toushiro mengakhiri ceritanya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah, Toushiro melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kuchiki, masuklah," ujarnya. Rukia menurut dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Toushiro mengunci pagar dan membukakan pintu, Rukia masuk dan disambut hangat oleh _maid_ dan _butler_nya.

Para_ maid_ dan _butler _keluarga Kuchiki memiliki kemampuan khusus dan berbeda-beda, sampai para koki dan tukang kebunnya juga. Mereka dilatih untuk selalu siap bertarung dengan segala keadaan, dengan tangan kosong maupun bersenjata.

Rukia memasuki kamarnya, sementara Toushiro tetap di depan pintu rumah, ia menitip salam untuk Rukia pada salah satu butler, kemudian ia pergi. Ketika Rukia selesai membersihkan diri, ia teringat pada Toushiro.

Belum sempat ia mencarinya, seorang _butler_ mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Masuk," ujar Rukia, butler itu masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. "Kuchiki-sama, saya menyampaikan pesan dari Hitsugaya Toushiro bahwa sebaiknya anda mengerjakan tugas dari Ukitake-sensei dan belajar matematika karena besok ada ulangan dadakan," kata si _butler_ menyampaikan.

_Ulangan dadakan pelajaran matematika? Ah, sudahlah_, pikirnya. Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan _butler_ itu segera keluar. Sekarang Rukia fokus akan soal-soal yang diberikan gurunya itu.

.

Winteria

.

"Hitsugaya-kun, _arigato_ informasinya," ujar Rukia setelah ulangan dadakan berlalu. Toushiro mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gambarannya.

Sejak Toushiro menjadi murid di SMA Karakura, Rukia penasaran tentang apa saja yang digambarnya. Iseng memang, tapi Rukia menemukan ide gila untuk melihat gambaran Toushiro. Saat istirahat adalah saatnya Toushiro dikerubungi peremouan-perempuan yang menyukainya, dan Toushiro sendiri pasti sibuk menghindarinya.

Kelas juga bukan tempat bersembunyi yang aman, sehingga tidak mungkin Toushiro memilihnya. Jadi, saat istirahat datang, Rukia menunggu sampai kelas sepi dan Toushiro pergi. Ia meraih _sketch book_ Toushiro dan mulai membukanya.

Halaman pertama kosong, kedua kosong, ketiga kosong, kelima hanya sebatas coretan, ketujuh coretan lagi, tapi ketika halaman kedelapan kubuka, gambar seekor naga yang sedang menukik dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, kedua sayapnya terbentang bebas.

"Wow, ini yang baru cocok dengan karakternya. Begitu dingin, keren, galak, dan, dan..," "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan catatanku, nona?" Toushiro memotong perkataan Rukia, dan membuat Rukia kaget. Toushiro bisa dengan santainya berdiri dan bersandar pada pinggiran pintu, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Rukia memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rukia bingung, ia meletakkan _sketch book_ Toushiro di meja Toushiro. Toushiro menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalah saku celananya dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan apa yang kau mau aku lakukan adalah suatu keadaan yang berbeda, Nona Salju," katanya dingin, namun caranya berbicara sangat elegan dan membuatnya tampak berkelas.

Rukia menyadari dirinya tersudutkan, pandangan mata _emerald_ Toushiro seolah-olah membekukannya dari dalam. Salah satu tangan toushiro menutup jalan keluar Rukia dan Rukia baru sadar kalau jarak antara dirinya dengan Toushiro dengan hembusan napas hangat Toushiro.

"Kau tahu Nona Salju, mengintip buku orang lain tanpa ijin pemiliknya adalah tindakan nakal," ujarnya. Rukia merasa seperti meleleh. Bukannya gelisah, Rukia merasa ada suatu perasaan bergejolak dari dalam dadanya.

"M-maafkan aku," gumamnya, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. Toushiro mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, memaksa Rukia menatap mata _emerald_ yang menghipnotis.

"Tak secepat itu Nona Salju, aku akan memberimu hukuman atas perbuatanmu," ujarnya dengan nada dang berat dan dalam. Rukia merasa jarak antara kedua wajah mereka menipis. Kening mereka sudah bertemu dan 1 senti lagi bibir Toushiro akan menyentuh miliknya.

Namun tak bertahan lama, Toushiro menyentil kening Rukia dengan keras, membuat Rukia meringis. "Kau kira aku akan menciummu? Kalau Byakuya-sama mengetahuinya, sudah pasti aku akan dibunuhnya," ujar Toushiro, dan rukia berani bersumpah kalau ia sempat melihat pipi Toushiro yang memerah.

Sambil mengusap keningnya, Rukia menggerutu. "_Mou_, momen yang tak berharga. Apa kau tidak takut dilihat orang-orang?" Tanya Rukia, Toushiro tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Aku sudah memastikannya, Nona Salju," ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Rukia mendorong dada Toushiro agar menjauh, Toushiro terhuyung ke belakang dan duduk di kursi tepat pada waktunya.

"Hentikan itu, jangan panggil aku dengan sebuatan itu," bentaknya, kemudian Rukia mengambil langkah besar dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Toushiro tersenyum, "Ternyata itu memang kau Rukia, Nona Salju Abadi."

* * *

Tbc

Yo, minna! Udah lama nggak nongol. Pada kira'in mati ya? Nggak, DS-kun masih hidup kok *clap

Hmm, mungkin ini Cuma dikit doang tapi DS-kun harap para readers bisa 'sedikitnya' puas sama karyaku.

Arigato gozaimasu! Wait the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, _minna_!

Aku ngeliat ada respon positif tuh. _Arigato_ dukungannya.

Untuk yang komplain, silahkan tapi tidak menyinggung writer.

Satu lagi, kalau mau menyinggung seseorang, sangat tidak diijinkan untuk mengejek di fanom orang.

Yup, segitu aja. Silahkan menikmati!

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Winteria

Warning: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, alur gaje, dll

.

Chapter 2: HT or KI

.

"Ya ampun, berani-beraninya dia berbuat begitu," keluh Rukia sambil berjalan dengan kesal menyusuri koridor dan mulai menuruni tangga menuju kantin. Kantin mulai sepi, tetapi masih ada banyak murid yang membeli makanan ringan atau sekedar melintas.

Rukia berjalan menuju _vending machine_ dan membeli sekaleng jus jeruk. Ia membukanya dan meneguk habis dalam beberapa teguk. "Yo, Rukia! Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Seruan Ichigo membuat Rukia hampir menyemburkan jus karena terkejut.

"Hei bodoh, kau mau membuatku tersedak?!" ujar Rukia marah, kemudian a terbatuk-batuk selama semenit penuh. Merasa bersalah, Ichigo membeli sebotol air mineral dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia. "Hilangkan batukmu, kau berhutang cerita," kata Ichigo singkat.

Rukia menyambar botol air dan meminumnya, sementara Ichigo duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Rukia. Setelah tenang, Rukia duduk di depan Ichigo dan mulai bercerita. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang dilakukan si Einstein itu selama pelajaran. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyimak pelajaran! Dan sibuk dengan… Dia sibuk menggambar naga! Ya ampun," ujar Rukia setengah mengomel, Ichigo mengernyit.

"Bagaimana kau tahu si pendek itu sedang menggambar naga?" tanya Ichigo spontan. Rukia mengatupkan mulutnya, ia tidak bisa berterus terang dalam membuka buku orang lain tanpa ijin bukan?

"Aku… tidak sengaja melihatnya. Ehm, lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Rukia heran. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. "Oh iya, kau jadi ikut pergi ke festival kan?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia menghela napasnya.

"Kapan?" kata Rukia balas bertanya, Ichigo berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi. "Entahlah, kurasa masih seminggu lagi," ujarnya sambil mengingat-ingat. Rukia menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Hanya itu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Tampang itu membuat Rukia kesal dan-

"Auw!"

"Kalau begitu jangan mencariku sampai sebegitunya, bodoh!"

-sebuah hantaman manis mendarat dengan anggun di kepala Ichigo dan membentuk bola. Ichigo meringis kesakitan, sementara Rukia beranjak dari kantin dan menaiki tangga, berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia mulai kesal. "Ke mana lagi kalau bukan kembali ke kelas, bodoh?!" serunya dan kembali berjalan dengan geram. Ichigo menghembuskan napas tak sabar.

.

Winteria

.

Sekolah sudah selesai, dan saat itu kebetulan kalau pelajaran terakhir berada di luar kelas. Sebelum Rukia memasuki kelas dan membereskan barang-barangnya, Ichigo menahan lengannya. "Hei!" seru Rukia terkejut, sebelum akhirnya terpaksa berlari di lorong karena perbuatan Ichigo. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, nona! Maafkan aku karena kelancanganku ini!" seru Ichigo meminta maaf dengan sangaaat formal.

Rukia berdecak kesal, tapi tetap berlari mengikutinya ; karena tangannya tergenggam. Ketika Ichigo menikung dan mulai menaiki tangga, ia tidak tahu kalau ada Toushiro yang sedang bersandar di belakang tembok kelas di dekat tangga. Hanya Rukia yang mengetahuinya, tapi ia tetap diam.

Toushiro hanya diam dan terus memerhatikan. Rukia hanya berani memandangnya sekilas, kemudian terpaksa memperhatikan tangga yang ia naiki dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai di atap –yang dengan beruntung dibuka dan Ichigo baru menyadarinya karena biasanya atap tidak dibuka- Ichigo melepas genggaman tangannya dan mulai berjalan ke ujung atap yang landai.

Memang belum sore, tapi matahari mulai memancarkan sinar orange yang sangat _soft_ dan indah. Ditambah lagi dengan deretan awan orange kemerahan bergerak dengan lamban. Ichigo masih terus menikmati sensasi _sunset_ sekolah, sementara Rukia memandang matahari yang perlahan mulai tertidur, menyerahkan singgasananya pada Putri Malam.

"Enak sekalai kalau bisa seperti ini terus," ujar Rukia, memasang sebuah senyum yang paling manis menurut Ichigo. Ichigo mengacak rambutnya dan mulai berani berbicara. "Erm, Rukia. Aku punya satu permintaan," ujar Ichigo, Rukia memandangnya dan senyumannya menghilang, tergantikan sorotan penasaran.

Ichigo menggenggam kedua pundak Rukia dan memaksanya menatap mata cokelat Ichigo. Tatapan sendu yang berpadu dengan sorotan romantis seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. "Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku mau kau…" Ichigo tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

Jantung Rukia berdebar cepat, ia menunggu perkataan Ichigo selanjutnya. Ichigo mempersiapkan dirinya. "Aku mau kau… menjadi kekasihku," ujarnya. Jantung Rukia serasa meledak, seperti bom yang meledak di dalam dirinya. Sekarang otaknya terkontaminasi ucapan Ichigo.

_Apa aku berani menerima? Apa Nii-sama mengijinkan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Toushiro? Eh, sekarang aku menyangkut-pautkan Toushiro. Memang selama ini aku terus bersama dengan Toushiro di waktu yang singkat ini, tapi kenapa?_

Aku mau menerimanya _tapi aku takut._

Aku berani menolaknya _tapi takut hatiku tersakiti._

Rukia menunduk dan menatap dua pasang kaki yang berdekatan, Rukia tahu ini memang gila, tapi ia nekat. Rukia kembali menatap mata Ichigo, sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi lembutnya.

"Aku mau, tapi jangan kecewakan aku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ichigo tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mau memberimu sebuah hadiah pertama kita jadian," ujarnya. Rukia menatapnya lagi.

"Tutup matamu," pinta Ichigo. Rukia menutup matanya, dan kemudian ia merasakan sebuah sensasi luar biasa dari bibirnya.

Ichigo Kurosaki merenggut _first kiss_ miliknya dengan berani.

Sebuah hadiah tak terlupakan bagi Rukia. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Ichigo melepas kuncian bibirnya, kemudian memeluk Rukia. "Apa kau senang dengan hadiahnya?" tanya Ichigo.

Hening sejenak. "Tentu saja, bodoh," kata Rukia sambil mendorong dada Ichigo agak keras. Ichigo terhuyung ke belakang dan terkekeh geli. "Jadi, kapan kita kencan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia memutar otaknya sejenak, tetapi Ichigo menyela. "Bagaimana kalau besok, seplang sekolah?" usul Ichigo, Rukia menggeleng. "Aku ada urusan," Ichigo berpikir lagi.

"Bagaimana sewaktu festival saja? Aku akan memberimu kesan termanis," usul Ichigo, Rukia memikirkannya sejenak. "Baiklah," jawabnya singkat. Ichigo tersenyum senang.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan dibunuh sama si pendek itu," keluh Rukia sambil bergegas kembali ke kelas, ia belum sempat membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia segera membereskan barangnya. Ketika Rukia berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, suara yang sangat akrab menyambutnya. "Aku tak menyangka, kau bisa melakukannya dengan anak seperti Ichigo," Rukia berbalik dan melihat Toushiro bersandar di tembok gerbang dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Bukannya terkejut, Rukia malah _blushing_. "_Hentai_!" Tas yang ia jinjing diangkat tinggi-tinggi, mau memukul Toushiro. Tapi tangan Toushiro sudah mencegah Rukia untuk memukulnya. Toushiro mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah Rukia yang merona.

"Aku bukan _hentai_ atau semacamnya. Tugasku melindungimu Nona Salju. Kalau kakakmu sampai tahu, apa reaksinya?" tanya Toushiro, dan Rukia tertarik dengan kejamnya, kembali ke realita.

"T-tolong jangan beritahu Nii-sama. Aku pasti akan dibunuhnya," ujar Rukia agak takut, Toushiro mendengus penuh percaya diri. "Apa yang bisa aku dapat kalau aku tidak memberitahunya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kuberi kau 3 permintaan padaku. Terserah itu kau mau pergi bersamaku, mengomeliku, hanya saja ada 3 permintaan," ujar Rukia tanpa sadar. Toushiro melihat kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. "Baiklah," ujar Toushiro, dan saat itulah Rukia sadar akan perkataannya.

"Hei! T-tunggu dulu," ujar Rukia, Toushiro mengernyit bingung. "Apa?" tanyanya galak. Kepala Rukia memanas, ia mau meralat ucapannya tapi Toushiro pasti akan bertindak lebih.

"Jangan katakan kau mau mengganti ucapanmu itu," tebak Toushiro dengan raut kemenangan. Rukia tersentak dan menggeleng. Karena ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak meralat ucapanku, hanya saja…," Rukia terdiam, sementara Toushiro memasang mimik penasaran sekaligus mengejek. "Ehem, keinginan pertamaku yaitu pergi denganmu ke festival, _no excuse_," ujar Toushiro. Rukia kersentak kaget.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Ichigo, apa ia perlu pergi bertiga ke festival? _Ya ampun, ini rumit sekali_, keluh Rukia dalam hati. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Sambil menghela napas, terpaksa Rukia mengabulkannya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," ujarnya.

Toushiro berjalan mendahului Rukia setelah Rukia menjawabnya. Rukia mulai merasa kesal, dan dengan cepat ia menusul Toushiro. "Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Rukia kesal. Tetap berjalan, Toushiro menjawab. "Nona Salju, sudah tugasku untuk mengawalmu bukan? Kurasa, kau sedang kesal bukan?" ujar Toushiro dengan datar. Amarah Rukia menjadi-jadi.

"Bisakah kau lebih baik sedikit?" tanya Rukia marah, Toushiro terdiam dan tetap berjalan. Rukia mengomel lebih lama, sampai di pertigaan menuju kediaman Rukia, Toushiro mulai kesal juga.

Dengan sebuah sentakan, Toushiro menghadang Rukia di dinding dan tidak menyisakan jalan keluar. Rukia yang kaget melanjutkan omelannya. "Sekarang apa? Kau mau menciumku untuk mendiamkanku?! Jangan berharap kau mendapatkannya!" ujarnya. Toushiro tetap memasang _flat face_, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentil dahi Rukia 3 kali.

"Kau itu sudah besar. Jangan menganggapku seperti orang bebal. Kau mengomeliku seperti aku pacarmu yang berselingkuh. Memang sejak kapan kita kencan?" ujar Toushiro. Sekarang giliran Rukia yang membisu. Dengan muka kesal dan mengusap dahinya, Rukia berjalan menuju rumahnya tanpa berbalik.

Toushiro memandang sosok Rukia sampai Rukia memasuki rumahnya. Setelah itu, ia berniat pulang ke apartement miliknya. Hanya saja, saat itu juga Toushiro mendengar teriakan Rukia.

Tanpa pikir, Toushiro langsung berlari menuju rumah Rukia. Ia membuka pagar kayu dan terkejut begitu melihat beberapa penjaga yang terkapar. Penjaga-penjaga itu masih hidup, hanya saja pingsan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya Rukia bisa masuk tanpa mengetahuinya.

_Bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu, bodoh!_ Toushiro memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan. Setelah itu , ia berlari mengelilingi rumah Rukia yang begitu besar. Ia mengecek beberapa tempat seperti _dojo_ pribadi milik keluarga Kuchiki, gudang, dapur, beberapa ruangan, dan kamar mandi.

Ia menemukan banyak _maid_ dan _butler_ serta para penjaga yang disekap di ruang persediaan makanan. Ia berusaha membebaskan seorang penjaga. "Jangan hiraukan kami. Keselamatan _ojou-sama_ lebih penting dari nyawa kami," setelah mendengarnya, Toushiro tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyelamatkan /rukia terlebih dahulu.

Toushiro kembali memeriksa ruangan dalam kediaman Kuchiki. Ia tak berani masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi, seperti kamar Rukia, kamar Byakuya dan ruang kerja Byakuya. Masalahnya, Toushiro mendengar suara dalam kamar Rukia. Suara Rukia yang tertahan, dan bisikan seorang, bukan, 2 orang pria.

Toushiro menggenggam kenop pintu dan ia merasa terbakar. Toushiro mendesah kesakitan. Kedua pria itu sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara agar kedua pria itu tidak macam-macam dengan Rukia. Tapi dengan kenop pintu yang panas dan penjaga yang pingsan, ia yakin salah satu dari kedua pria itu memiliki _stun gun _atau benda lain.

_Kalau mereka punya, kenapa mereka tidak membuat Rukia pingsan?_ Toushiro memukul kepalanya lebih keras. _Kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang terburuk?_ Sekarang Toushiro menghela napas. _Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa menghajar pria brengsek itu,_ pikirnya.

Toushiro menendang daun pintu, tapi pintunya tak terbuka, sementara kaki Toushiro serasa dihantam batu raksasa. Karena pebuatan Toushiro, salah satu pria menyadarinya dan berbicara dengan pelan pada temannya. Toushiro mendengarkan dengan teliti. "… aku… bunuhnya… tenang saja… jangan kau sentuh dia sebelum aku kembali…"

Toushiro tetap mendengarkan. Selain percakapan singkat itu, ia mendengar benda berat seperti digeser. Dan saat itulah Toushiro bersembunyi. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia mendengar suara seperti pistol yang sedang disiapkan. Saat itulah pintu tertutu dan Toushiro sedang berhadapa dengan orang yang berbadan besar dan sangat terlatih.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kerdil," ujarnya sambil mengacungkan pistol. Toushiro bersiap dengan merendahkan diri, setengan berjongkok. Setelah itu, orang itu menembaki Toushiro dengan pistolnya, dan Toushiro berhadil menghindarinya. Dengan cepat Toushiro menendang betis si pria, dan si pria langsung ambruk.

Masalahnya perlawanan tidak sampai di sana, si lelaki tetap berusaha melukai Toushiro walaupun Toushiro mampu menghindarinya. Toushiro bertindak lebih jauh, yaitu menyerang tengkuk si pria. Mereka bergelut agak lama, sampai rukia kembali berteriak.

"Toushiro, tolong aku!"

Seruan Rukia membuat Toushiro semakin mempercepat perkelahian mereka. Si pria mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku celananya. Ketika Toushiro hendak memukul tengkuk pria itu, si pria menyayat lengan kanan atas Toushiro. Sebuah keberhasilan membutuhkan pengorbanan. Toushiro tetap memaksakan tangan kanannya agar memukul jatuh si pria, dan ia berhasil.

Luka akibat kenekatan Toushiro berbuah. Sayatan si pria mendalam karena toushiro yang memaksakan tangannya memukul tengkuk si pria, sementara si pria melindunginya dengan pisau. Seruan Rukia kembali terdengar.

Setelah selesai, Toushiro bergegas memasuki kamar Rukia dan terkejut. Seorang pria mencoba menelanjangi Rukia. Toushiro tidak terima, ia segera berlari dan mencoba melindungi Rukia. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu kalau lelaki yang ada bersama Rukia sudah mengacungkan tembak ke kepalanya.

Toushiro berhasil menghindari peluru yang bersasaran di kepalanya, tapi bersarang di perut bagian bawah. Toushiro tetap berdiri dengan gigih, sementara si pria mulai menyiapkan pistolnya untuk menembak Toushiro. "Anak kecil, apa kau tahu, kau berhadapan dengan siapa?" tanya si pria, Toushiro terbatuk-batuk.

"Hanya _yakuza_ bodoh yang mengetahui tentangmu," ujar Toushiro. Si pria kemudian menendang perut Toushiro, sampai Toushiro jatuh terduduk dan memuntahkan darah. "Aku adalah Berserker, anak buah terbaik dari geng _yakuza_ '_Hollow_'. Kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku, teman-temanku tak akan segan membunuhmu," ujarnya.

Toushiro menyadari rukia yang tengah menangis dan meringkuk di pojokan, terlalu takut akan semua ini. Toushiro berusaha berdiri, tapi kedua rasa sakit itu menghembatnya. Belum lagi Berserker yang sedang meraih _stun gun_ dan memainkannya.

"Kurasa aku akan membunuhmu, apa aku boleh?" tanya Berserker. Toushiro tersenyum licik. Darah darah dari salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau bisa membunuhku setelah aku membunuhmu," ujar Toushiro, setelah itu ia langsung meludahi wajah Berserker.

Berserker berjalan mundur dan mengumpat. "Kau akan menyesal!" serunya. Toushiro kembali bersiap. Tak ada waktu untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Kali ini pertarungan terjadi dengan cepat, dan Toushiro memenangkannya derkat kelengahan Berserker.

Toushiro segera menghampiri rukia yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam dengan baju yang compang-camping karena dikoyak oleh kedua yakuza itu. Toushiro merasa bersalah karena melihat keadaan Rukia yang lemah itu. Ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Rukia.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Toushiro dengan agak keras. Tubuhnya mulai tidak kuat menasan kondisinya itu. Rukia tersentak dan menatap Toushiro. Toushiro terkejut begitu menatap mata Rukia yang… kosong dan takut. Toushiro mengusap rambur Rukia dengan lembut. "Ini aku… mereka tidak akan pernah melukaimu lagi. Aku berjanji," ujarnya lembut. Toushiro mengambil langkah lebih jauh, dengan memeluk Rukia.

Ia tahu ketakutan Rukia. Ia tahu itu, dari getaran badan Rukia yang ketakutan dan terisi oleh trauma berat. Toushiro berbisik dengan lembut. "Aku di sini. Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana." Setelah itu Rukia menangis dipelukan Toushiro.

* * *

Hei, minna!

Gomen updatenya telat, keseruan liat anime soalnya…

Well, mungkin akhirnya agak OOC dan gaje, tapi begitulah…

Author kehabisan ide…

Sekian dulu, tunggu aja di chapter 3!

To be continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, minna!

Wew, komentarnya banyak yang mendukung.

Ok deh, aku teruskan! _Yosh_!

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Winteria

Warning: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, alur gaje, dll

.

Chapter 3: Trust me or love me

Toushiro membiarkan segala emosi, rasa sakit, dan kesedihan menyelubunginya. Ia memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan kelemahannya, bukan karena paksaan, namun karena ia gagal menjadi seorang pelindung yang handal. Ia marah pada dirinya, tapi ia sadar ada seorang gadis yang mengalami ketakutan yang hebat.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tak bisa melindungimu," ujar Toushiro lirih. Rukia menatapnya walaupun masih menagis, tapi dengan tegar Rukia menggeleng. "Ini salahku. Aku marah padamu hanya karena masalah sepele, dan sekarang lihat kau. Kau terluka parah hanya untuk gadis temperamen sepertiku. Menyedihkan," ujar Rukia sinis.

Toushiro hanya diam. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya mulai memanggilnya kembali ke realita. Dengan susah payah, Toushiro berdiri. "Pakai pakaianmu, aku akan memanggil polisi dan ambulan," katanya. Sebenarnya Toushiro enggan meninggalkan Rukia, tapi ia tak bisa macam-macam dengan putri seorang bangsawan.

Rukia menahan tangan Toushiro, mencegahnya pergi. "Jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Rukia. Suara lemah dan lembut Rukia menarik Toushiro untuk mendekati Rukia dan memberikan kepadanya sebuah pelukan dan kecupan lembut di jari lentik Rukia.

"Apa kau lupa, kalau mereka tak akan pernah melukaimu lagi? Apa kau lupa dengan sumpah yang aku buat untuk melindungimu dan hanya aku saja yang akan berkorban untukmu?" tanya Toushiro, Rukia menunduk. "T-tapi..," Rukia mulai bergetar, ia masih takut dan bayangan kedua pria besar itu kembali menghantuinya.

Kali ini Toushiro benar-benar tidak tahan, dan ia melakukan hal yang ia tak akan pernah lupa. "Kalau kau butuh keberanian dan kepercayaan, kau bisa mendapatkannya bersamaku," ujarnya, sebelum Toushiro menarik rukia mendekat kepadanya, dan memberikan Rukia sebuah kecupan lembut.

Kecupan itu lembut, tapi penuh keberanian dan kehangatan. Rukia serasa ingin menangis kembali. Toushiro menyudahi kecupan itu beberapa puluh detik kemudian, kemudian mengusap pipi Rukia. "Mulai sekarang, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan pandanganku darimu," ujar Toushiro lembut, Rukia membelakkan matanya.

Toushiro menggoyangkan tangannya. "Dan memberimu waktu dan tempat bila kau butuhkan, kurasa," ujar Toushiro mulai _salting_. Tawa Rukia memecahkan keheningan itu, disusul tawa Toushiro. Setelah merasa sucah cukup, Toushiro berusaha berjalan keluar.

Yang tersisa hanya Rukia, yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Yakuza Hollow_… rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dari siapa? Lalu apa maksud mereka kemari?_ Ketiga pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Rukia. _Sudahlah, itu masalah belakangan. Sekarang, aku harus mempersiapkan penjelasan pada polisi._

Ketika Toushiro menutup pintu kamar Rukia, itu merupakan privasi bagi mereka berdua. Toushiro membuka bajunya dan melihat luka dari pinggang sampai dada. Ia melihat bagian lengan dan bagian perut baju berlumuran darah. Toushiro menghela napasnya dan melihat luka di lengan kanannya.

"Lukanya dalam, tapi beruntung dengan _gigai_ ini, lukanya sembuh dengan cepat. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Urahara," ujar Toushiro, kemudian ia meraba perutnya dan mendapati sebuah peluru keluar dari luka tembakan Berserker. Toushiro memainkan peluru itu, sebelum melemparnya ke dalam kolam ikan.

Tubuh Toushiro terlihat mengkilap karena derasnya keringat, belum lagi karena panasnya kecupan singkat darinya untuk Rukia. Toushiro segera merain telepon terdekat dan meneleon polisi. Sesudah itu, ia mencari perban dan pewarna merah untuk menyamarkan lukanya. Ketika semuanya beres, termasuk penyamaran Toushiro yang terluka, polisi dan ambulan datang dan mulai memerksa kediaman Rukai.

Kedua anak buah _hollow_ ditangkap, Rukia diinterogasi, penjaga yang pingsan dirawat, dan semua yang diikat dibebaskan dan dimintai keterangan oleh pihat kepolisian. Sesudah semuanya berlalu dan keadaan mulai tenang, Rukia baru sadar kalau Toushiro tak ada di sana.

.

Winteria

.

Pintu tergeser dan Toushiro masuk ke dalam sebuah toko barang antik. Seorang anak perempuan menyapanya, "Toushiro-san, Urahara-san ada di dalam. Kata Urahara-san, kau akan datang," jelasnya. Toushiro memasang senyum kecil dan mengusap rambut perempuan kecil itu dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Ururu," jawabnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Ururu.

Pintu bambu tergeser dan menampilkan ruangan dengan sebuah meja pendek beralaskan _tatam_i, dan seorang lelaki duduk di atasnya sambil menyeruput teh hijau. "Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau datang," ujarnya. Toushiro meletakkan tas di pangkuannya sementara ia duduk.

"Yeah. Aku harus berterima kasih atas _gigai_mu. Sangat berguna," kata Toushiro pada Urahara. Urahara tertawa singkat. "Tak usah repot-repot. Hei, kalau berguna kenapa kau dililit perban? Mana bajumu?" tanya Urahara penasaran.

"Ah itu. Aku terpaksa membuang baju yang sudah rusak itu dan memakai ini sebagai penyamaran. Kalau tidak, majikanku pasti tahu kalau aku hanyalah jiwa dengan tubuh palsu," kata Toushiro menerangkan. Urahara terkekeh geli dan menyodorkan kaus putih polos padanya.

"Aku juga sudah tahu itu. Tapi lucu saja, kau berjalan-jalan dengan hanya memakai perban," komentar Urahanya. Toushiro mengucapkan terima kasih, menggunakan kaus yang ternyata agak kekecilan untuk tubuhnya yang kecil itu, namun memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sebagus atlet dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya, yang berupa _apartement_.

Setelah masuk, Toushiro menyalakan semua lampu, sehingga keadaan _apartement_nya terang benderang. _Apartement_ Toushiro tergolong _apartement_ yang rapi dan terkesan minimalis. Toushiro melempar tas ke atas sofa dan segera membersihkan diri. Selama mandi, ia memikirkan rencana besok, tentang luka palsu, berbagai ijin sampai kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan dengan benar.

Setelah mandi, semua rencana Toushiro sudah sempurna. Ia menyantap 2 _mie instant_ sebagai makan malam dan mencuci perlengkapannya setelah selesai. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tapi ia masih belum mengantuk. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat.

Toushiro meraih sebuah benda setebal setengan senti dan cukup lebar. Setelah itu ia membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dan jiwanya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

.

Winteria

.

Toushiro yang berbentuk roh berbeda dengan _gigai_ (tubuh buatan yang mirip dengan aslinya). Ia menggunakan _haori_, dan sebuah syal hijau yang agak compang-camping melilit lehernya dengan sebuah katana di punggungnya. Toushiro menjelajahi malam itu dengan mengitari Karakura dan melihat persiapan festival yang barusan dimulai.

Merasa cukup, Toushiro berpindah lokasi menuju kediaman Urahara dan berbincang-bincang sejenak dengannya. Setelah selesai, Toushiro memutuskan untuk mengawasi Rukia sebentar. Toushiro melihat Rukia tidur dengan gusar dan Toushiro mendekatinya.

Toushiro membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang. "Aku di sini, tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah bersumpah atas jiwaku ini, walau tak beraga, namun tetap setia menjagamu," ujarnya dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh sayang. Dan seketika kemudian, Rukia dapat tidur dengan pulas, terkadang menyebut namanya beberapa kali.

Toushiro memandangi wajah Rukia sampai matahari mulai naik. Toushiro merasa waktunya mulai habis, jadi ia mengecup dahi Rukia dengan lembut dan kembali ke tubuhnya.

.

Winteria

.

"Bisakah kau berjalan dengan santai? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menemukan lolipop raksasa," ujar Toushiro agak kesal, sementara Rukia tetap bersenandung kecil. "Tak apa, aku hanya senang," ujarnya singkat, senyum lebar kekanakan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku ngeri, bahagia tanpa alasan," kata Toushiro pura-pura ketakutan. Senyuman Rukia melebar. "Aku senang karena tadi malam ada suara yang begitu lembut. Suara itu melindungiku dari merahnya realita dan kelamnya penderitaan, dan suara itu mirip… mirip…," perkataan Rukia berhenti, dan ia sendiri berhenti. Toushiro yang 3 langkah di depan berhenti dan mempelajari perasaan Rukia.

Pasti karena bisikanku tadi malam. Heh, benar-benar obat yang manjur, pikir Toushiro. Buru-buru Rukia menambahkan, "S-sudahlah!" ujar Rukia agak blushing dan mempercepat jalannya. Toushiro mengangkat bahu dan mengikutinya.

"Toushiro, apa lukamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Toushiro tersentak dan memperlihatkan perban di lengan kanannya, "Ya. Beruntung dapat ditangani dengan cepat." Rukia menaikkan alisnya. "Perasaan kalau orang yang memiliki luka separah kau biasanya dirawat inap deh," ujar Rukia dengan nada penasaran.

Toushiro menghela napas, berusaha terlihat tenang walaupun ia benar-benar gelisah. "Aku memiliki dokter andalan dan pengobatannya benar-benar lebih hebat dari dokter di seluruh dunia. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau mereka datang lagi?" ujar Toushiro. Rukia terdiam.

Sesampai di sekolah, baru saja di gerbangnya, Rukia dan Toushiro dikerumuni banyak murid.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kuchiki, apa betul kau diserang yakuza?"

"Pendek! Kau itu bagaimana sih?! Kau laki-laki payah!"

"Hei, Hitsugaya! Kau bisa bertarung melawan orang yang besarnya 3 kali dirimu ya?!"

Berbagai komentar dan cacian menghadang kedua orang itu. Rumor menyebar lebih cepat dari yang Tousiro duga. Dengan cepat, beberapa _bodyguard_ khusus milik Kuchiki segera membuka jalan dari gerbang hingga kelas. Setelah urusan di kelas selesai, Toushiro berjalan menuju ruang guru dan mencari Ukitake-sensei.

"Ukitake-sensei, aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar," ujar Toushiro cepat. Ukitake mengikutinya dari belakang menuju atap. "Kau punya waktu nanti malam?" tanya Toushiro, Ukiktake memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir.

"Ada," jawabnya. Toushiro mengangguk mengerti, "Temui aku di tempat Urahara, pakai _gigai_mu," pesan Toushiro singkat sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ukitake mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Bisnis?" tanya Ukitake heran. Toushiro berhenti berjalan berjalan menuruni tangga, berniat kembali ke kelas. "Ini mengenai gadis itu. Aku juga akan memanggil yang lain," ujarnya cepat, sebelum ia mulai mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

Seperti yang kita tahu, Toushiro lengah, kesempatan para gadis dan boom! Petak umpet besar-besaran terjadi.

"Hitsugaya-kun~!" kehidupan lama, Toushiro masih saja dikejar-kejar oleh para perempuan yang menyukainya. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku dan Renji hanya bisa menghela napas. "Sampai kapan dia akan begitu terus?" tanya Yumichika. Ikkaku tersenyum sombong dan mulai berlagak. "Cih, padahal ada aku yang lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat darinya. Kenapa mereka pilih kasih begitu?" kata Ikkaku sambil memamerkan ototnya.

"Karena kau botak seperti kakek-kakek," komentar Renji, sekejap kemudian gelak tawa melanda keempat orang itu, kecuali Ikkaku yang melotot marah. "Heh, babon merah! Siapa yang kau sebut botak, hah?!" seru Ikkaku, Renji mengomentarinya, "Siapa juga yang kau katakan babon merah, botak?!"

Dahi bertemu dahi, tinju bertemu tinju. Gulat sederhana terjadi tanpa ada peleraian, sampai Rangiku bertanya. "Apa kalian sudah tahu pertemuannya?" tanya Rangiku. Kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi berhenti dengan lebam-lebam biru di muka mereka.

"Pertemuan? Oh, yang diberitahu Hitsugaya-taichou itu? Yeah, kami sudah tahu," ujar Renji, diikuti anggukan Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Rangiku menghela napas. "Aku ingin tahu, kali ini kita membahas masalah apa."

TBC

Yo, minna! Gomen terlambat update.

Nah ini chap ketiga, tolong reviewnya ya!

Untuk silent reader, makasih udah mau ngintip di fic ini.

V

V

V


End file.
